What if we could go back?
by Steeleafan
Summary: Admiral Janeway misses the Delta Quadrant, and her real family, the family she made on Voyager. So she proposes a plan to the senior officers that they steal Voyager and go back. Contains femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been circling in my head for a while. I was thinking about it, and how depressing it would be to have a really long journey and to finally get home, because you would miss the journey. I don't own any of this.**

**Being home was too much to handle. She left a part of herself in the Delta Quadrant. She had missed her family when she was in the Delta Quadrant, but then they people she was stranded with became her family. They hadn't spoken since the Welcome Home party, which was a Month ago. She was an Admiral now, stuck at her desk doing paper work. She missed it, she missed the ship, she missed the danger, she missed the aliens she met, she missed her family. The people that became her family at least. She had seen too much it was like being in a war, she had nothing in common with her sister or her mother anymore. She kept starting sentences with "On Voyager we", "In the Delta Quadrant there..", "This one time Seven…", "The Doctor always.." "BE'lanna was very angry…" "Chakoaty was doing some kind of ritual" "Harry and Tom were flying this shuttle.." "Seven said…" and so on. Her sister tried to get her to remember the times that they had before she left, but they weren't as powerful for Kathryn as the memories from the Delta Quadrant. It was just a week after arriving on Earth when the happiness of being home evaporated. It just faded away, and was replaced with loneliness, depression, and a different of home sickness. It was tearing her apart, she needed to see them, she needed her real family, she needed Voyager, and she needed the Delta Quadrant. She knew she couldn't convince everyone most of her crew had no emotional connection to her or otherwise. However there were several people that did, that she was connected to as well, Chakotay, Harry, Tuvok, Tom, BE'Lanna, The Doctor, Naomi Wildmen and Seven. Then there was Neelix, who was still in the Delta Quadrant. Naomi was too young for this plan and her mother would never agree to it. So it would just be Chakotay, Harry, Tuvok, Tom, BE'lanna, The Doctor, and Seven. They could pick Neelix up on the way. **

**The month mark had pasted, she was ready to set up a meeting. First she contacted The Doctor, he wasn't too far away. She said she wanted the senior officers to come to dinner. That was her excuse. **

**After that she contacted Tom and BE'lanna they had a new born baby to think of, but she thought it was a good idea to at least ask. They took the bate. Next she contacted Harry, and on the phone she realized he was feeling the same thing she was. Libby didn't accept him, because he wasn't the same, and he wanted to be with people who understood what he went through and how he felt. Then there was Tuvok, he had a family too, it would be hard to tear him away from them, except that maybe they didn't understand him anymore either. No one could understand the connection they had to each other after their seven year adventure. Then there was Chakotay and Seven, who were still dating much to the Admiral's displeasure. Chakotay was hard to convince, he had this big thing of being reintegrated into his old Tribe. She remembered him telling her that his father told him that he would never really belong anywhere if he backed away from his tribe. She figured that he was probably trying to change that. She didn't speak with Seven, but she could hear them argue about it while Chakotay explained about the dinner party. She only saw Chakotay on her side of the screen, he took up the whole thing, but now he was facing away from her.**

"**We're going." Kathryn heard Seven's voice clearly and then Chakotay's objection.**

"**We have a new life now."**

"**You can't decide for me, we may be engaged but that doesn't mean that you make the decisions, we make them together." Kathryn found that it was hard to breath. They were engaged? Were they going to tell her? **

"**The man's job is to make the decisions. I know that you were raised by the Borg and you don't get it, but I'm telling you now, the man makes the decisions." Kathryn wanted to yell at him to scream and then she heard the timidness in Seven's voice next. **

"**okay." She wasn't sure what to do now that Chakotay was back to talking to her as if she didn't see what just happened as if she wasn't really on the other end. **

"**We won't make it Kathryn, we have other plans." The Admiral couldn't believe his arrogance. **

"**Please Chakotay." So she decided to beg. "I hate being an Admiral, and I miss everyone, I miss you."**

"**You miss Seven." **

"**Yes. I miss all of you." She wasn't understanding what Chakotay was talking about. **

"**Fine. We'll come." Kathryn smiled and Chakotay smiled back. There he was, the Chakotay she remembered. **

**XXX**

**This was it there were all in her flat. BE'lanna, Tom, and their daughter sat on the couch. The Doctor and Harry were talking over some Champagne. Seven was staring out the large window, and Chakotay was facing her trying to get her to talk to him. He kept talking, and she wasn't listening. She was staring out at the city, thinking about how she was in the home of her former Captain. The woman that she hadn't stopped thinking about since she met her. First as a Borg, it was because the human had come up with a negotiation where assimilating was not an option. She was fascinated by her. Then after being stripped of her perfection, she started to admire, the older woman for her amazing ability to govern the humans without mind control. Then the admiration turned to friendship, Janeway would teach her about humanity, and she asked for this advice at all hours of the night. Then she found that she couldn't be without her, she couldn't stop thinking about her, and whenever their hands accidentally touched, she felt a strong electric current through out her body. She realized then that she was in love. It was confusing, wasn't she suppose to love a man? How could she be having these feelings for a woman, that couldn't be normal, so she tried to push them away. She decided to try dating Chakotay. It wouldn't be that bad if he wasn't so sexist. If he didn't insist on making all of the decisions. It would also help if she was even a little bit attracted to him, trying to get excited for sex with him, was impossible for her. Could she really spend the rest of her life with him, when the person she truly wanted for only a few feet away. When he proposed to her, she saw it as a way to escape to be normal, to finally put away her feelings for her Captain for good. It didn't work and going through with the wedding wouldn't change how she felt. What was she going to do. Just then as Seven was seaping even deeper into her own thoughts she heard the voice she loved so much ring out like a bell. **

"**Attention, I have something to ask all of you, it's the real reason that I asked you here tonight." Everyone seemed surprised even shocked. So they all gathered around their former Captain keen to know exactly why she called them there that night. "This may seem like a stupid questions, but do you miss Voyager?" She asked them, they all nodded. "Do you miss it so much it hurts?" She asked them again, all of them still not understanding what she was getting at nodded in agreement. "What if we could go back?" She finally asked, causing a lot of gasps and stunned expressions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this shows that they belong in the Delta Quadrant, but that Janeway will still miss Earth.**

"What?" The Doctor broke the silence first.

"Are you serious?" BE'lanna asked.

"You want us to go back?" Chakotay chimed in.

"I'm in." Seven smiled from her spot next to Chakotay proud that she was defying him out loud.

"Me too." Harry nodded in agreement.

"We just started a family." BE'lanna argued. Tom smiled at her and then shrugged.

"Would it be that bad, to raise our daughter in the Delta Quadrant?" He asked her. "It's kind of our home, it's where we got together." Then BE'lanna considered it. This way, her daughter wouldn't be subjected to the torture that she was from her peers and she could make friends in the Delta Quadrant that wouldn't be like that.

"You know that's actually a good idea." BE'lanna then agreed. The Doctor rubbed his bald head.

"I don't know about this." Tuvok was the only one not saying anything.

"The only logical thing to do, is go." He said. Suddenly everyone turned and all at once they said.

"What?"

"We don't belong here anymore." He said simply. "The logical thing to do is to go where we belong." He explained. If their former Captain didn't convince them he sure did.

"Alright." Chakotay finally gave in. "How are we going to do this." Kathryn Janeway smirked as she stepped over to her former Commander and placed her hand on his shoulder. Then she gazed up at his face for just a second before saying.

"Simple, we steal Voyager." For some reason this shocked everyone again. She looked at them all and laughed. "You think we could just ask for her back? We don't have to, she's ours. We have the right to take her. They wouldn't agree." She explained. "Star Fleet isn't enough anymore. We have to leave everything. They won't be able to find us, we can just disappear it's not as if they are using her, she's a museum now, and that's not where she belongs, she's just like us, she's trapped, and we have to rescue her while rescuing ourselves." It was a stirring speech and most of them didn't have a problem with it, but the Doctor's moral compass was still a little shaken. His former Captain could tell. "We're not doing anything wrong Doctor, they don't understand our connection to each other or to the ship, or even to the Delta Quadrant. It's where we belong. Especially you, you will always belong to Voyager Doctor." He nodded then accepting it.

"So what's the plan?" He asked. Kathryn Janeway smirked again.

"I have it all figured out." She turned away from them and went to her desk and then she beckoned everyone over to her table as she unfolded a map of Voyager over it. "This is going to have to be programmed perfectly. First Seven will enter and go into Astrometrics where she will open a screen showing outside of Voyager alerting us if anyone comes in. Mr. Paris will be next slipping onto the bridge and settling into his seat, followed by Mr. Kim who will be at his station also making sure nothing goes wrong. Tuvok will be on the outside the whole time, waiting for Seven to tell him if anyone approaches that wasn't planned. BE'lanna will enter engineering and start up the warp core, while The Doctor, Chakotay, and I all head on. Then on my order Tom will start us at a quarter impulse and we will be out of there." The plan made sense to everyone, and they decided the next night they would go through with it.

XXX

All she had to do now before tonight, was say goodbye to her sister and her Mother, but not in a way that they would know that anything was going on. It was going to be hard, and they were still her family, just not the family that she belonged to anymore. She spent the weekends with them in the house that she grew up in. She had coffee with them and everything was normal her sister was playing with the dogs and her mother was reading the newest mystery novel. She sighed and smiled. She would have to say goodbye to Bloomington Indiana and the dogs. The new dogs that her family got after she left, so they didn't matter that much to her. She took the day to spend it in the fields next to the lake. She walked by the places in her childhood and said goodbye. Even though she knew what she was doing was for the best, that didn't stop a tear from falling down her cheek. This place was still part of her, and although it wasn't as much a part of her as Voyager it was still significant it was where she was born and where she grew up. She remembered when her father died, and how she felt, this was a little like that. The tears were falling freely now, she couldn't stop them. She remembered when her first dog died, this was like that too, she had to say goodbye again. She knew that what she was giving up was smaller than what she would gain. She didn't belong here anymore, though she wished that she did. She remembered running in these fields with her dogs and again the tears fell. She needed to let it out, she had to get her goodbyes out before tonight before she changed her mind and ended up unhappy forever. She would be happy up there, it's where she belonged, she would miss Earth, she would miss her Mother and sister dearly, but not nearly as much as she missed Voyager now. Around lunch time she had collected herself and needed to say her goodbyes to her Mother and sister. She wasn't prepared for how much of her emotions would show.

She found her mother in the living room curled up on a small arm chair reading that same book. The image brought a smile to her face. She fought the tears back as she sat in the chair next to her.

"Hello Mother." Her mother Gretchen Janeway placed her book on her lap and gave her daughter her full attention.

"Hello Katie" She would miss that too, no one called her Katie on Voyager.

"Mom, do you remember when I was younger and you would read me a story?" She asked. Her mother smiled widely.

"Of course I do Katie."

"Could you read a little to me now?" Kathryn asked this was a way to preserve the memory of her mother, before she left.

"I'm not sure why, but of course I could Katie." She started on the page was already reading. " The group gathered around, Mr. Foster had dived the room into three sections…." She trailed off and Kathryn didn't listen to the words, but tried to memorize her voice. After a chapter she couldn't stop herself from shedding a few tears. She really was saying goodbye. After kissing her Mother's forehead and telling her she loved her, she pulled her into a long hug and then got up in search for her sister.

She found her outside in the field playing with the dogs. Kathryn smiled as she approached her. She sat down in the long grass that was swaying in the breeze, she would miss that too the breeze and the grass.

"Hello Phoebe." Phoebe smiled.

"Hello Kate." No one called her Kate either. She would miss that too. All Kathryn needed to make peace with leaving her sister was playing with the dogs with her. So she joined in throwing a Frisbee once in a while and being licked all over by them. She treasured the smiles she saw play across her sister's face. She would miss that too. These were the little memories she needed to move on. It was nearing darkness, and so Kathryn pulled her sister into a tight hug told her she loved her and then told her that she was just going out for a walk. She didn't give any indication that she was leaving forever, but turning her back on the family farm she finally let the tears flow freely, they ran down her cheeks like a waterfall. However she still knew that her decision was for the best.

**What do you think please review? Was it sad her leaving her family her home? Or did I not do that right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I've been thinking about this story a lot.**

The rest of the crew had to say their goodbyes to Earth as well. Tom had to leave his father, after learning how much he really was proud of him. BE'lanna's friends from the Makii they had all died, but she had a nice home now, and people were just beginning to respect her on Earth. The Doctor had to say goodbye to his new career, and talk his girlfriend into coming with him. All he needed to convince her was a wedding ring, they would get married on Voyager they decided. The hadn't been dating long, but she loved him enough not to care what other people thought of them together plus she was an outcast and an orphan and she often longed for the family that he had on Voyager. Harry hardly had anything at home, his girlfriend Libby had dumped him recently, and he wasn't sure he could take being on the same planet as her.

Seven and Chakotay had something else to give up. Seven had decided that it didn't matter weather her love for the Captain was mutual, she couldn't stay with someone who only valued her as a trophy at his side. They were standing in their apartment, just after eating a Native American dinner that Chakotay had made. The whole apartment was decorated in Native American decorations and statues. Even hanging over their bed was the Native American symbol for fertility, and it was ugly. There was nothing in that apartment that Seven liked except the picture on the mantel of the entire crew, with Captain Janeway in the middle of everyone with Seven next to her and Chakotay next to Seven. One of the things she hated most about Chakotay was that he insisted that she change her name to Anika permanently. They stood in the Kitchen for a moment, the look in Seven's eyes told Chakotay that his woman was about to talk and it wouldn't be pleasant.

"What's on your mind Seven?" Chakotay asked his hands clasped behind his back.

"Oh. Am I allowed to speak now sir?" Seven asked with mock respect.

"Seven what is it?" Chakotay demanded.

"I will make this brief and blunt."

"That would be nice. I never liked a woman who didn't get right to the point." He smiled, Seven did not.

"I'm not in love with you Chakotay and you're not in love with me." She said simply.

"Woah woah woah." Chakotay did not expect her to be that blunt.

"Please let me finish. If you were in love with me you would treat me with respect. I know this Chakotay you aren't usually like this, it's just me you want to control." She insisted.

"I'm not trying to control you." He insisted. He thought he wasn't he really didn't think he was.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say it was the man's place to make decisions." She asked him.

"For the good of the couple yes…I.." He tried to explain.

"Chakotay, you have loved women, whom you treated with respect because you didn't view them as property. With me however the case is different. It's not really your fault I sought you out, as a suitable companion and I misjudged you the fault is mine." Seven really did not mean that the fault was her's, but from the Doctor's lessons on humanity she knew it was the nicest way.

"Look Seven I'm sorry."

"Our relationship is terminated Commander. I will see you on Voyager, and I hope someday you can respect me and we can become friends" She held out her hand and they shook on it.

"I'm sorry Seven. I'm so sorry." He called out to her as she walked towards the door.

"It's alright Commander." She said as she stopped for a moment.

"I'm not the Commander." He called out.

"You are now." And then she was gone. Leaving Chakotay to seek the forgiveness of his ancestors for treating a lovely woman with such disrespect. He thought it was for the best, and she was the most beautiful woman on the ship, why shouldn't she be his. Then he had realized that the Captain was in love with her and it turns out that Seven felt the same. He knew he treated her with disrespect but even before all that, her heart just wasn't in it.

**Alright the next Chapter will come soon, and yes finally they are going to try their plan. Will it work? How will the Captain and Seven end up together. Will Chakotay ever earn Seven's respect?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I just realized I forgot to talk about Tuvok leaving his family, because he was completely different than he used to and didn't connect with them as well. **

They all met outside of Voyager all of them wearing their old uniforms, because in seven years the uniforms for Starfleet had changed, but the Voyager crew was partial to their uniforms, Seven was in her blue bio suit she thought it was appropriate. None of them spoke it was something they seemed to silently agree on. Janeway found Seven's eyes and nodded indicating that it was time to go, but there was something else that passed between them as Seven smirked a little at their plan. Kathryn had never seen Seven smirk before it was gorgeous. Then as Seven left they waited until they got the little beep from their com-badges letting them know that she was all set up and ready to go. Then swiftly at that signal Tom and Harry made their way to the bridge. So far it was going smoothly and Tuvok was standing guard. Kathryn nodded to BE'lanna and she headed in and she started up the warp core. Then just as Janeway, Chakotay and the Doctor all got in, Seven alerted Tuvok to the presence of Starfleet including Admiral Paris. Janeway heard herself swear as she was also alerted.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked as Chakotay and the Doctor paused waiting for her instructions. "Go to your stations." Chakotay and the Doctor ran as fast as they could and Kathryn was left with a difficult decision as she tapped her com badge. "Tuvok, how many?"

"About twenty or so armed. Including Admiral Paris."

"Alright Tuvok keep them talking until I say so alright?"

"Aye aye Captain." It was Tuvok's attempt at a joke he was learning.

"Lieutenant Tuvok, tell Admiral Janeway that I order her to give up Voyager." Admiral Paris said sternly.

"She is aware of your demands, however I should point out that the main crew of Voyager does not belong here anymore."

"That is of no concern to us."

"You are using Voyager as a museum, but she is our home."

"For a Vulcan you sound very emotional."

"Voyager has changed me, the Delta Quadrant changed me. I am what I was before. Free." Tuvok explained.

"This is your last chance Tuvok."

While this conversation was going on Captain Janeway had instructed BE'lanna to be ready to close the doors at her signal and for Tom to start the ship.

"Tuvok. Get in now." His Captain ordered, quickly Tuvok ran inside and Voyager took off. They had just seconds before Starfleet would send their best ships after them. Shortly the crew of the Enterprise was on their tale along with another fleet of Starships. Kathryn Janeway just laughed, and her crew joined her, they were home.

"Admiral Janeway You are hereby ordered to turn Voyager into it's rightful owners." It was Captain Picard's voice over the intercom.

"We are Voyager's rightful owners and she deserves to fly." Kathryn explained.

"That is irrelevant, if you go through with this you will no longer be a Starfleet Captain." His voice was stern and angry.

"I understand Captain Picard. Just let us go. We are not stealing not really and I know you understand when I say my crew is my family and my ship is my family." She tried to appeal to his emotions and it was working.

"Yes I understand but that doesn't mean."

"What would you do?" She interrupted him.

"I would run like hell." He paused for a second. "Good luck Captain." To Admiral Paris's dismay Captain Jean-Luc Picard let Voyager go. "Fly well." He whispered as he watched Voyager zoom past sensor range. Then suddenly he heard the Admiral's angry voice over his intercom.

"Captain Picard you are hereby discharged from the Federation." "Let him go, Admiral he's where he belongs. "

"Tell no one what you've done here today Captain and you can stay in the Federation."

"I thought as much. I'm sorry Admiral. I'm sure he still loves you."

**Voyager got away. Now I have a question how long should this story go for? Should I have a few adventures with them in the Delta Quadrant. Should I have them meet up with Neelix again? **


End file.
